Warriors
by Shone89
Summary: Okay, this is not a good story (or at least to me), so it is about a young Warrior named Jewelfur and a bunch of other warriors, this is set in ThunderClan, (I don't know where, but I could just make that up!) anyway this has mating in it so if you don't think you should read it, that's your descision to make. May change things as we get deeper into the story.


The area was silent. There were quiet voices in the bushes of cats. "Now what?" hissed Jewelfur to Bramblestar. "I want you and Bloodfang, Crystalheart and Strikepelt to patrol the borders. I will take Deathpelt, Braveclaw and Suntail into the enemy's territory" he mewed. The cat's set off to do their orders. "Why not we split up into two groups" Crystalheart suggested. "That is a silly idea" Strikepelt hissed "we'll get killed". Jewelfur nodded to Crystalheart "maybe it's best that we ignore the id-" she was cut off. "I SMELL SOMETHING!" Jewelfur meowed. Suddenly a warning meow came from the bushes nearby.

Skyclaw, the ShadowClan deputy jumped out of the bushes. Head pushed down Crystalheart giving her a swipe. She screeched and started to try and push him off. Bramblestar's patrol was back in an instant to fight. More ShadowClan warriors were coming from the bushes. Jewelfur gave Pebbletail a scratch along his neck and pushed him off with her hind legs. She hit him four times before giving him another scratch. She pushed him over and exposed his belly "you will be sorry you messed with me after this" Jewelfur snarled as she showed her long claws to Pebbletail.

"Please don't kill me," Pebbletail pleaded. It was too late; Jewelfur claws sank into Pebbletail's neck. She slashed all the way down to his tail before violently ripping into his flesh, blood covered her paws. Pebbletail screeched once more before beginning to quieten down she swiped him one last time. Pebbletail was dead. She turned her head to another one of ShadowClan's warriors and hissed at her, she ran to Skyclaw "Skyclaw we should leave, Pebbletail has been killed by that vicious she cat," she mewed.

Skyclaw was given a swipe by Bloodfang; he avoided the second one "SHADOWCLAN RETREAT" he meowed. The remaining ShadowClan warriors raced back into the territory but Jewel fur blocked Skyclaw. She pushed him over and struck him about three times with her claw before ripping into his belly with her mouth "JEWELFUR STOP!" Bramblestar hissed. Jewelfur leaped off. Skyclaw got up onto his paws and ran back into their territory. "Sorry Bramblestar I guess I just must have gone a little crazy," She mewed quietly.

They started to head back to the ThunderClan camp. Bloodfang caught up with Jewelfur. Jewelfur rolled her eyes and caught up to Bramblestar, her Father for protection from this tom. When they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, Squirrelflight came rushing towards Jewelfur. "Are you okay? Was it dangerous?" her Mother questioned. Squirrelflight had been worried about Jewelfur ever since Jewelfur's sister, Duskpaw had been killed. Jewelfur had been a bit lonely after her sister's death. "I am fine Squirrelflight" Jewelfur mewed. "None of our warriors were killed tonight. But Suntail has been badly injured" Jewelfur added. "But why is there blood on you front paws?" Squirrelflight asked. "I got into a fight with Pebbletail; I finished him off though, if that makes you feel any better" Jewelfur mewed.

Squirrelflight gave a little sigh "well at least you're alright," she purred before wondering off to some she cats. Jewelfur headed to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse she headed to the warrior's den and sat down to eat. Bloodfang and Crystalheart wondered in. "Jewelfur, we have to patrol the borders again tonight. We will see you out here once you have finished eating. Your apprentice is coming too" he mewed. Crystalheart sat down "that fight was tricky for me" she meowed, "I couldn't get Slashclaw off me. Well, I had better go and meet the patrol, see you soon" Crystalheart mrrowed.

Jewelfur began wondering her way around to meet the patrol after eating the mouse; Featherpaw had met her just near the elders den. "Come on Jewelfur, I am bored," Featherpaw mrrowed. Featherpaw was a very impatient apprentice, always willing to do something to keep herself occupied. Jewelfur replied "Okay then, anyway we must hurry," this made Featherpaw jump, she began racing to the patrol, Jewelfur followed. When they arrived the patrol looked busy. "I smell something... I haven't scented this before..." Cloudtail mewed in interest. The others came rushing to smell, Jewelfur and Featherpaw joined in...

Jewelfur decided to smell this new scent. It was definitely a cat. Suddenly she felt as though she had come deeper, she smelt multiple cats, possibly from an unknown Clan. "This scent appears to be trespassing, at least a day old. Why didn't we catch this scent before?" Jewelfur mrrowed. "Shall we inform Bramblestar?" Crystalheart asked. "I think so," Bloodfang mewed staring at Jewelfur. Jewelfur hissed at Bloodfang, and then gave a low growl. Bloodfang was in love with Jewelfur, but Jewelfur wasn't in love with Bloodfang. Jewelfur did like Deathpelt, they trained together when they were both apprentices, and they earned their warrior names together. "I will go inform Bramblestar" Featherpaw meowed taking off. "Well let's go and circle the area, just to check we aren't in anymore danger," Cloudtail suggested.

After they finished the patrol Jewelfur went to the den, and padded on her mossy nest. Bloodfang came up beside her. She moved her nest to avoid distraction, oh how she hated that tom. In the morning Jewelfur and Braveclaw woke up early, they suggested they hunt for the Clan, just before the two of them headed of Bramblestar awoke, he stretched heading towards them. "Where are you two off to?" meowed Bramblestar in a suspicious tone. A nursery queen suddenly came out of her den, "my kits, Mirrorkit and Glowkit are ready to get their apprentice names today," Shimmerheart mrrowed. "Thanks for informing me, I will hope to make good warriors out of you kits, such determination they have in that nursery," Bramblestar mewed coolly.

"Where should we hunt Braveclaw?" Jewelfur asked as they were making their way to the outskirts of the territory. "Maybe that area near RiverClan, I haven't seen that place yet." Braveclaw mrrowed. "Let's go, I-" Jewelfur was cut off; suddenly a WindClan warrior had pounced out at Jewelfur, her claws sheathed and sunk into the warriors belly. The young warrior gave a meow of pain and tried her luck to fight the mighty Jewelfur. "Braveclaw!" Jewelfur meowed; Braveclaw stared as another warrior came flying out of the bushes and pushed Braveclaw down. He hissed at the warrior, but the warrior did not fear the experienced warrior, it began trying to slit Braveclaw's throat. Jewelfur pushed off the warrior and ripped into her throat. The warrior clawed Jewelfur's face; she screeched and pushed the warrior down. "Birdwhisker, let's get out!" mewed the she cat. Birdwhisker looked around "LUSTFEATHER! LOOK OUT!" Jewelfur had ripped into Lustfeather's body. Lustfeather mrrowed, and begun trying to escape... before she knew it Jewelfur's claws sheathed and clawed her face. Lustfeather gasped, and collapsed to the ground. Birdwhisker jumped off Braveclaw. "LUSTFEATHER! NO!" the warrior mrrowed. Jewelfur and Braveclaw ran off to ThunderClan camp.

As soon as the two warriors arrived, everyone surrounded the pair, questioning them. All Jewelfur said was "I killed a warrior," and walked to the medicine den to see Suntail. Suntail looked a bit surprised to see Jewelfur. "Jewelfur! Oh I didn't expect to see you," Suntail sounded surprised. Jewelfur smiled. Bramblestar meowed and announced it was time for the apprentice naming ceremony. "Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar meowed. "Mirrorkit and Glowkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to train as apprentices. Deathpelt I hope you pass on all you have learnt though out your time as an apprentice to young Glowpaw, and Moonwhisker, I also hope to see you teaching everything you have learnt from Suntail to Mirrorpaw." Bramblestar meowed out of breath. After the ceremony Deathpelt and Jewelfur went out for a walk. They were talking about kits and not long before they were going to sit down a happy Moonwhisker interrupted informing a large rabbit had made its way to the fresh kill pile.

Jewelfur found herself sighing, she and Deathpelt weren't mates, but they both had lust for each other. He began teasing her, in a flirty manner which she enjoyed, licks around the core and rubbing. Jewelfur moaned in pleasure, but she wasn't in heat. Suddenly a small tingling feel had set in around the pussy; Jewelfur mrrowed as Deathpelt began to wonder away, begging him to come back in quick high pitched purrs. He paused to see the she cat in sudden heat, he crouched on top and began hitting. She gasped, going with his rhythm. She soon stopped, and licked his cheek, going all the way down to his penis, he pushed he down biting her, as he crouched back on Jewel and begun his humping rhythm again. She let the juices flow, as Deathpelt got faster, and faster. Jewelfur soon gasped for Deathpelt to stop, he crouched off, panting.

Jewelfur looked at Deathpelt in the kind of way when you're really happy, and nothing can be better. This was in fact how Jewelfur felt, but she purred too much she couldn't talk. "We should head on our way back to ThunderClan camp now," Deathpelt purred. "Okay then let's go," Jewelfur mrrowed. As they were walking a cat emerged from the bushes, Bloodfang. "Bloodfang," Deathpelt mewed "how nice to see you." Jewelfur rolled her eyes and kept walking on. She went to the medicine den to see Petalstep, the ThunderClan medicine cat. She looked at Petalstep, always lonely and looking exhausted. Petalstep soon saw Jewelfur, and rushed into the den, shying away from her.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were in amongst the others chatting away. But, instead of seeing Featherpaw rush towards her it was Crystalheart, "Jewelfur, there is this big rabbit at the kill pile! Let's get it down and share it," Crystalheart purred pushing Jewelfur along with her. "So what did you and Deathpelt do?" Crystalheart asked nervously. "That's kind of private, if you know what I mean," Jewelfur replied. "Oh, okay then," Crystalheart mrrowed in her happy tone.

The rabbit was finally brought down as Deathpelt and Bloodfang arrived back at camp, both with scars on the upper chest and face. "A ShadowClan warrior came charging at us," it was Bloodfang who spoke, "Deathpelt could have died, lucky I saved him." Jewelfur growled "are you sure it wasn't you who attacked Deathpelt? A you sure you are not jealous of our strong friendship? Or the fact you-" Bramblestar looked at Jewelfur, "Jewelfur, ENOUGH!" he hissed. "Fine, I will," Jewelfur mewed walking to the warriors den, she wasn't afraid of her father, or punishments anyway...


End file.
